


PODWIEŹĆ CIĘ?

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notka z 02.11.2014<br/>Początkowo był to oneszocik. Kilka miesięcy po jego publikacji (i po moim tłumaczeniu) autorka dopisała cztery kolejne rozdziały. Ponieważ aktualizacji dość długo nie było, a owa autorka lubi bez ostrzeżenia przerywać pisanie czy usuwać prace, z ciekawości weszłam na jej AO3. Jak się okazało, oryginał wrócił do początkowej, jednorozdziałowej wersji. Prawdopodobnie oznacza to, iż nie ma co liczyć na ciąg dalszy, więc jeśli chcecie oszczędzić sobie frustracji, proponuję czytać tylko pierwszy rozdział. Co prawda reszty nie zamierzam usuwać, ale akcja się urywa, więc nie warto się męczyć.</p><p>Notka z 23.02.2017<br/>Jak widać, zniknęły wszelkie powiązania z pracą oryginalną, która została usunięta, wobec czego ja usunęłam wszelkie ślady po tym, iż powyższe dzieło kiedykolwiek miało więcej, niż jeden rozdział.</p>
    </blockquote>





	PODWIEŹĆ CIĘ?

**Author's Note:**

> Notka z 02.11.2014  
> Początkowo był to oneszocik. Kilka miesięcy po jego publikacji (i po moim tłumaczeniu) autorka dopisała cztery kolejne rozdziały. Ponieważ aktualizacji dość długo nie było, a owa autorka lubi bez ostrzeżenia przerywać pisanie czy usuwać prace, z ciekawości weszłam na jej AO3. Jak się okazało, oryginał wrócił do początkowej, jednorozdziałowej wersji. Prawdopodobnie oznacza to, iż nie ma co liczyć na ciąg dalszy, więc jeśli chcecie oszczędzić sobie frustracji, proponuję czytać tylko pierwszy rozdział. Co prawda reszty nie zamierzam usuwać, ale akcja się urywa, więc nie warto się męczyć.
> 
> Notka z 23.02.2017  
> Jak widać, zniknęły wszelkie powiązania z pracą oryginalną, która została usunięta, wobec czego ja usunęłam wszelkie ślady po tym, iż powyższe dzieło kiedykolwiek miało więcej, niż jeden rozdział.

PODWIEŹĆ CIĘ?

Dean miał wielbiciela w postaci ciemnowłosego, bladego nastolatka z szeroko otwartymi niebieskimi oczami, różowymi ustami i, częściej niż nie, policzkami ozdobionymi rumieńcem. Widywał dzieciaka dwa razy na tydzień, chodzącego do i ze szkoły, z plecakiem zwisającym mu z ramienia, w nieskazitelnie czystym i schludnym uniformie.  
Kiedy pierwszy raz przeszedł obok jego miejsca pracy, AUTO NAPRAW SINGERA, Dean miał akurat przerwę. Siorbał zimną colę i wystawiał twarz do słońca, kiedy poczuł przepalające go czyjeś spojrzenie. Otwarł oczy i zmierzył swego obserwatora nieustępliwym wzrokiem. Dzieciak naprawdę zatrzymał się po to, aby gapić się na Deana, i mężczyzna w każdej innej sytuacji prawdopodobnie uznałby to za dziwne czy podchodzące pod stalkowanie, ale nastolatek wyglądał na autentycznie zawstydzonego tym, że ktoś go przyłapał na gapieniu się, i nosił wyraźne podobieństwo do jelenia przebiegającego na światłach. Wyglądał, jakby chciał się ruszyć, ale nie mógł. Dean uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nawet mu się podobała władza, jaką miał nad dzieciakiem. Kpiarz jak zwykle, Dean wziął długiego łyka z butelki coli i oblizał się lubieżnie, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy nastolatek nieświadomie powtórzył gest.  
\- W czym mogę ci pomóc? – rozległ się zza Deana jakiś głos.  
Dzieciak zerwał się jak porażony prądem i wystartował, potykając się przy okazji o własne stopy.  
Dean zacykał językiem.  
\- Aj, człowieku, spłoszyłaś go – poskarżył się, odwracając się do Jo, która akurat starą szmatą wycierała sobie brud z twarzy.  
\- Jest dla ciebie za młody.  
\- Ma przynajmniej szesnaście lat – uzasadnił Dean.  
Jo posłała mu spojrzenie i wykradła mu butelkę z dłoni, po czym wzięła łyka.  
\- Tak, jak mówiłam, jest dla ciebie za młody.  
Dean skrzywił się.  
\- Od kiedy taki z ciebie sztywniak?  
\- Od kiedy ty stałeś się ludożercą – odcięła się. – Rany, gapiłeś się na tego dzieciaka jak na kawał mięsa.  
\- Ale tym właśnie jest.  
\- Dean.  
\- Żartowałem. To był żart.  
Jo oparła się o Chevroleta, nad którym właśnie Dean pracował.  
\- Masz ochotę na chudzinę, idź do PINK.  
Dean prychnął.  
\- Czy to ich slogan?  
\- Powinien być.  
\- Nie, ja mam dość – powiedział Dean, podnosząc się i przeciągając. – Po prostu miałem trochę frajdy, to wszystko – skradł jej butelkę z powrotem, wysączył resztki i posłał ją łukiem do najbliższego kosza, bekając przy okazji. – Zdziwię się, jeśli jeszcze raz przejdzie obok po tym, jak na niego zawarczałaś.  
\- Nie zawarczałam – stwierdziła oburzona Jo.  
Dean zachichotał.  
\- No dalej, rusz tyłek, żebym mógł się wziąć do pracy.  
Ku zaskoczeniu Deana zaledwie kilka godzin później dzieciak przeszedł tam ponownie, zmierzając w przeciwną stronę. Nie miał już tak porządnej fryzury, jak poprzednio, włosy sterczały mu pod dziwnymi kątami. Widok sprawił, że Dean zapragnął je przeczesać palcami. Wyobrażał sobie, jakie by były miękkie.  
Ponownie spotkali się wzrokiem, ale tym razem nastolatek przeszedł dalej bez zatrzymywania. Czując lekkie rozczarowanie Dean oparł się o maskę samochodu i patrzył, jak chłopak się oddalał.  
\- Hej, ty – zawołał, krzyżując sobie ręce na piersi i uśmiechając się z pewnością siebie. Musiał zdławić śmiech, kiedy po jego okrzyku nastolatek drgnął całym ciałem. Dzieciak zachowywał się jak nerwowy kot. Było to zabawne i jakby trochę słodkie. – Jak się miewasz? – dodał.  
Dzieciak zawahał się, zarumienił ogniście, otwarł usta, zamknął je, przełknął, wydukał „Cz-cześć” i oddalił się pospiesznie. Przez resztę popołudnia Dean się szczerzył.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie działo się to samo. Dzieciak przechodził obok, spotykali się wzrokiem, Dean mówił „hej”, a dzieciak się rumienił i w zamian wyjąkiwał powitanie. I choć wydawało się to smutne, to wysłuchiwanie tych przelotnych, zakłopotanych „witaj” było dla Deana ulubioną częścią dnia. Widok tych znajomych, rozczochranych ciemnych włosów, niebieskich oczu i zarumienionych policzków sprawiał, że uśmiechał się i w pracy śpiewał razem z radiem. Co nie przeszło niezauważone.  
\- Co? – zapytał Dean po tym, jak zauważył zaniepokojone spojrzenie Sama.  
Sam podał Deanowi kanapkę.  
\- Ty śpiewasz – oświadczył.  
\- Tak – powiedział Dean, rozwijając folię i biorąc wielkiego gryza. – I? – zaczął głośno żuć, nie starając się zamykać ust, ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo to Sama wkurzało.  
\- Ty nie śpiewasz. Nie umiesz śpiewać.  
Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Cóż, sądzę więc, że to dobrze, iż pracuję w ciągu dnia, co?  
Sam skrzywił się, obserwując go.  
\- Od czego masz taki dobry nastrój?  
\- Niczego! Chryste, to człowiek już nie może sobie pośpiewać?  
\- Nie, jeśli to ty.  
\- Zakochał się – wtrąciła się Jo, szczerząc się mimo morderczego spojrzenia Deana.  
Podejrzliwość na twarzy Sama zmieniła się w autentyczne rozbawienie.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Nie – westchnął Dean. – Nie zakochałem się.  
\- Zakochał. A ja cieszyłabym się w jego imieniu, gdyby obiekt jego uczuć nie nosił wciąż pieluch.  
\- Fuj, Dean, ohyda, ile on ma lat? – zapytał Sam.  
\- Ma przynajmniej szesnaście – upierał się Dean. – W tym wieku już raczej nie nosi się pieluch, prawda?  
\- Chwila, to on wciąż jest w szkole średniej? – wypytywał Sam. – Do której chodzi?  
\- Nie do twojej, jeśli o tym myślisz – powiedział Dean. – Nosi mundurek.  
\- I wygląda elegancko – dodała Jo.  
\- Och, to pewnie Liceum Milton – Sam ściągnął brwi. – Ale to jakąś godzinę drogi stąd. Na pewno nie chodzi codziennie w te i z powrotem?  
\- Kto wie – powiedziała Jo, wzruszając ramionami. – Dean, nie zapomnij zmienić oleju w Toyocie pani Fynne.  
Dean na znak zrozumienia kiwnął głową, ale w żołądku czuł ucisk. Co, jeśli dzieciak naprawdę musiał tak daleko chodzić?

Dwa dni później w słoneczne czwartkowe popołudnie zobaczył nastolatka ponownie i uśmiechnął się, przygotowując się, by go powitać, ale zauważył, że tamten nie szedł sam. Towarzyszył mu inny dzieciak, niższy, o przydługawych, brązowych włosach i złośliwym uśmiechu. Ciemnowłosy nastolatek ani razu na niego nie spojrzał, gapiąc się zdecydowanie na ziemię i rozmawiając z przyjacielem.  
Dean westchnął, z niechęcią odwracając się w stronę silnika. Gapienie się na jednego nastolatka było ryzykowne, ale więcej niż to, i wyrobiłby sobie opinię u ludzi. Wciąż jednak żałował-  
Przeszywający gwizd sprawił, że rozbił sobie głowę o maskę samochodu. Krzywiąc się i pocierając obolałe miejsce odwrócił się i odkrył, że nastolatek o brązowych włosach szczerzył się.  
\- Mój przyjaciel myśli, że jesteś seksowny! – zawołał.  
Dean uniósł brew. Przeniósł spojrzenie na dzieciaka obok, obiekt swego zadurzenia, który wyglądał, jakby pragnął, by go ziemia pochłonęła. Ciągnął szczerzącego się nastolatka za ramię i miał najczerwieńszą twarz, jaką Dean w życiu widział.  
To było, kurwa, słodkie.  
Niezdolny się powstrzymać, Dean uśmiechnął się.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- Tak. On jest Castiel, a ja Gabriel.  
Więc miał na imię Castiel.  
Castiel…  
Zdecydowanie nie to, czego Dean się spodziewał, ale czy miało to znaczenie? Wreszcie zdobył imię, które mógł dodać do tej wspaniałej twarzy. Castiel. Taki trochę łamaniec językowy. Zagapił się na ciemnowłosego nastolatka i przechrzcił go na Cas.  
\- A tobie jak na imię? – zapytał Gabriel, kiedy Dean nie odpowiedział.  
\- Czemu miałbym ci powiedzieć? – zapytał Dean z uśmieszkiem. Podobała mu się pewność siebie tego dzieciaka, ale stojąc obok Casa był zaledwie punkcikiem na mapie.  
\- Ponieważ on potrzebuje CZEGOŚ, co mógłby krzyczeć, kiedy sobie obciąga z twojego powodu.  
Deanowi podskoczył żołądek i nawet z odległości, w jakiej się znajdowali – dobrych parę metrów – wciąż usłyszał, jak Cas szybko wciągnął powietrze.  
\- Gabriel! – wysapał nastolatek zdumiewająco szorstkim głosem, absolutnie stworzonym do dosadnego seksu przez telefon. Gabriel tylko zachichotał i pozwolił, by Castiel go odciągnął.

Następnego dnia Dean czuł się faktycznie podekscytowany tym, że zobaczy Castiela i pierwszy raz wypowie jego imię, ale ku jego wielkiemu rozczarowaniu nastolatek się nie pokazał. Minęło popołudnie, potem dzień, potem następny, wreszcie upłynął cały tydzień i wciąż nie było śladu ani jego, ani jego przyjaciela.  
Tego popołudnia Dean skończył wcześnie, jakieś pół godziny przed czasem, w jakim Castiel zazwyczaj się pojawiał, i zaczęło padać, najpierw kropiło, a potem wykluła się z tego burza, błyskawice oraz ciężka ulewa.  
Dean zerknął na niebo po drodze do domu, wycieraczki ścierały z szyby strumienie wody.  
Co, jeśli Cas musiał w takiej ulewie iść do domu?  
Czy zaproponowanie podwózki do domu byłoby dziwne?  
Dean rozmyślał o tym przez całe pięć sekund, po czym przewrócił oczami. Miał 23 lata, nie 60, a Castiel nie był dziesięciolatkiem. A nawet, jeśli istniała spora różnica wieku, to w podwożeniu do domu nie było nic złego.  
Mając to na myśli, Dean zawrócił samochód i ruszył w stronę Liceum Milton. Tylko dlatego wiedział, gdzie to było, ponieważ skorzystał z Google Maps, aby się zorientować, jak daleko Castiel musiał chodzić. TO już było podejrzane, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt wiele. Na szczęście ten szczególny sekret to była sprawa między nim, Google i historią jego przeglądarki.  
Z powodu ulewy ulice były całkiem puste i kiedy dojechał do szkoły, nikogo w pobliżu nie było.  
Może jednak Castiela ktoś podwiózł.  
Próbując nie czuć się zbyt nieszczęśliwym z powodu faktu, że przegapił dzieciaka, ruszył z powrotem, wybierając inną trasę w porównaniu z tą, którą przyjechał, i ucieszył się, że to zrobił, ponieważ natychmiast zauważył niebiesko-czarny plecak Castiela na ramionach przygarbionej postaci wlokącej się przez deszcz.  
Z walącym sercem zwolnił, a kiedy znalazł się równo z nastolatkiem, nacisnął na klakson.  
Castiel aż podskoczył, co nie zaskakiwało, po czym, zaalarmowany, odwrócił głowę. Szczęka mu opadła, gdy spojrzał na Deana.  
Opuszczając szybę Dean pokonał chęć, by się wyszczerzyć.  
\- Podwieźć cię? – zaproponował pewnie zamiast tego.  
Castiel oddychał ciężko. Przygryzł sobie usta i rozejrzał się wokół, jakby się zastanawiał, wreszcie, kiwnąwszy raz głową, podszedł do siedzenia pasażera i wślizgnął się do samochodu. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, we wnętrzu Impali pojawiło się dziwne napięcie. Wyczuwał zapach zmoczonych deszczem włosów i ubrań Casa.  
Skóra Deana zalała się gorącem.  
\- Więc, um, dokąd to?  
Niewiarygodnie wspaniałe, niebieskie oczy napotkały jego wzrok i Dean przełknął. Z bliska Castiel był jeszcze atrakcyjniejszy, niż on początkowo myślał. Był absolutnie piękny. Ciemne włosy sterczały mu z przodu w miejscu, w którym musiał je przeczesać palcami, by odgarnąć je z twarzy, policzki miał zaróżowione, oczy mu lśniły, usta miał mokre od deszczu, a… jego koszula była przemoczona do nitki i faktycznie przezroczysta. Widział pod materiałem twarde sutki chłopaka.  
Castiel poruszył się na siedzeniu i Dean oderwał wzrok, spoglądając w szeroko otwarte oczy nastolatka.  
\- Um, Greenway Drive 162 – wymamrotał i dodał – proszę.  
Proszę.  
Chryste, Dean mógł pomyśleć o aż nazbyt wielu rzeczach, o które chciałby, by Cas błagał, ale to nie był najlepszy kierunek dla jego myśli. Musiał się skupić na czym innym. Na przykład na zdechłych szczeniakach i kociakach. Na czymś mniej stójkogennym. Zdecydowanie nie na kształcie ust Castiela czy jego mokrej od deszczu skórze czy na tym, jakby mu smakowała na języku.  
Do cholery!  
Z oszałamiającym wysiłkiem skupił się na drodze. Deszcz ze wszystkich stron uderzał w samochód, sprawiając, że widoczność spadła niemal do zera, i dając im iluzję bycia na osobności, jakby ukryli się gdzieś, całkowicie sami razem, a ponieważ ulice były praktycznie puste, to byli. Nie pomogło to w niczym zdławić tego dziwnego napięcia, które zdawało się jedynie budować z każdą sekundą.  
Żołądek Deana fikał koziołki. Słyszał nierówny oddech Castiela ponad przyciszoną muzyką ACDC grającą w tle. Kątem oka widział, że Castiel go obserwował, bezskutecznie starając się zachowywać niepozornie. Usłyszał szelest i zauważył, jak Cas wciągnął sobie plecak na kolana.  
\- Przy okazji, jestem Dean – powiedział, próbując przerwać ciszę.  
Zerknął na swego pasażera, gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi, i odkrył, że Castiel przykleił się wzrokiem do jego piersi. Zmieszany Dean zerknął w dół, spodziewając się zobaczyć plamy z jedzenia albo coś, na co warto się było gapić, ale tam nic nie było, tylko jego pierś. Wciąż miał na sobie robocze ciuchy, rozpięty do pasa niebieski kombinezon, a pod spodem czarną podkoszulkę. Nie było za wiele do zobaczenia, ale Castiel zdawał się być oczarowany.  
Dean odchrząknął.  
\- Uch, więc chodzisz do Liceum Milton?  
Pytanie zdawało się przywołać dzieciaka z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Zaczął się znowu wiercić, ciągnąc za rękawy swojego mundurka.  
\- Tak, ja… - odetchnął. – Tak.  
Dean uśmiechnął się, miał nadzieję, przyjaźnie.  
\- Podoba ci się?  
Castiel oblizał się.  
\- T-tak, podoba – odpowiedział, bez przerwy wodząc wzrokiem po twarzy Deana, jego ciele i z powrotem.  
\- To dobrze – wymruczał Dean. Na światłach Castiel wykręcił się i próbował pociągnąć za pas bezpieczeństwa, aby go założyć, ale zrobił to za szybko i pas nie chciał się ruszyć.  
\- Chwila – powiedział Dean, sięgając przez niego, by mu pomóc. Kiedy to zrobił, nastolatek zamarł. Dean wyczuwał jego oddech łaskoczący go w bok twarzy. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i nieoczekiwanie cała sytuacja stała się szokująco intymna.  
Dean czuł gorąco w dole brzucha. Oderwał wzrok, ostrożnie naciągnął pas na pierś Casa, mokry materiał koszuli nastolatka dotknął mu palców i Castiel zadrżał.  
\- Yyy, zimno ci? – zapytał Dean łamiącym się głosem, zapinając pas.  
Castiel znowu się oblizał i pokręcił głową.  
Widząc zielone światło Dean ciężko usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, opierając się chęci, by pogłaskać sobie swoją rosnącą erekcję. Castiel pachniał ładnie, naprawdę ładnie. Powietrze zgęstniało od jego zapachu i dziwnego napięcia, które szarpało mu nerwy i od którego serce mu waliło.  
Umysł bez pozwolenia podsuwał mu kolejne obrazy najbardziej obscenicznych i dosłownych wyobrażalnych scenariuszy, tego, że rżnął Casa i jego ciasny tyłek. Wyobrażał sobie, że kazał mu się pochylić nad Impalą, że otwarł go palcami, że zwilżył go ładnie swoim językiem i że cal po calu wsunął w niego swojego fiuta. Zerżnąłby go mocno. Upewniłby się, że tamten czułby to następnego dnia, siedząc w klasie.  
Dean przygryzł usta i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Teraz, gdy już zaczął o tym myśleć, nie mógł przestać. Zalały go myśli, obrazy i fantazje tak pornograficzne, że żałował, iż nie mógł ich nagrać, a potem odtworzyć, ku swemu zadowoleniu, na wielkim ekranie i z dźwiękiem przestrzennym. W wysokiej rozdzielczości. Chciał to zobaczyć, zobaczyć różowość tego tyłeczka rozciągniętą wokół jego fiuta, i chciał usłyszeć, jak Cas jęczy, prosi i błaga o więcej. Jak by to było czuć usta Casa obejmujące mu fiuta, ten różowy język wysuwający się i liżący mu główkę, widzieć rumienieć na twarzy, kiedy by ją ssał?  
Tak się zatracił w tych myślach, że kiedy usłyszał sapnięcie, które niebezpiecznie podchodziło pod jęk, całe jego ciało drgnęło równie mocno, jak jego fiut.  
Zerknął na Castiela. Nastolatek gapił mu się na kolana, a dokładniej na jego twardego jak skała fiuta, nad którym naciągały się jego robocze ubrania.  
Podniósł wzrok i napotkał nieoczekiwanie pociemniałe oczy Castiela, zaczerwienione policzki oraz rozchylone usta. Wyglądał, jakby DOPIERO CO został zerżnięty, a nie WŁAŚNIE miał być zerżnięty.  
Miał być zerżnięty? Co, do cholery?  
Dean spoliczkował się mentalnie. Nie zamierzał rżnąć Castiela. Nie zamierzał-  
Jakaś drżąca dłoń pogładziła go po kolanie.  
Dean ostro wciągnął powietrze, gapiąc się na dłoń przesuwającą mu się w górę uda. Zagapił się na nią, a potem na Castiela, który wciąż się wściekle czerwienił; oczy miał pełne zdenerwowania, ale czaiły się pod nim pragnienie i żądza. Teraz jego torba leżała na podłodze u jego stóp i Dean mógł zobaczyć erekcję Casa, wydymającą mu spodnie.  
\- Kurwa – syknął Dean. Wjechał w najbliższą uliczkę i wdepnął hamulec. W chwili, w której Castiel miał już złapać jego fiuta, Dean złapał go za nadgarstek. – Ile masz lat? – zapytał, oddychając ciężko.  
\- Ja… w przyszłym tygodniu skończę osiemnaście – wysapał Castiel.  
Dean kiwnął głową.  
\- Mnie to pasuje – powiedział i wbił palec w klamrę pasa, odrzucając go na bok, po czym bez uprzedzenia wciągnął sobie Castiela na kolana. Nastolatek w naturalny sposób usiadł na nim okrakiem i kiedy Dean złapał go za kark i przyciągnął do siebie, by pocałować, Castiel zszokowany sapnął cichutko, ocierając się biodrami o Deana i dygocząc.  
Cas całował go jak wygłodzony, napierając wargami, przesuwając je, ssąc je. Dean wsunął mu się do ust, wolną ręką obejmując go w talii, ściskając mu tyłek i przyciągając go bliżej, ciasno do piersi. Nastolatek jęknął, łapiąc Deana za pierś, swoim gorącym, ciężkim fiutem ocierając się o jego fiuta.  
Tarcie, dotyk i ciężar Casa były niewiarygodne. Przywierał rozpaczliwie do Deana, wsuwając mu gorący język w usta, a palce we włosy. Dean zdjął mu blezer i podniósł koszulę, a potem wsunął mu ręce w spodnie, by ścisnąć mu tyłek. Materiał jednak za bardzo ograniczał ruchy, więc odsunął się na tyle, by rozpiąć guzik i zamek.  
Dean zaczął ssać język Castiela, obiema dłońmi zsuwając mu denerwujące ubranie, w tym bieliznę, na uda. Twardy fiut nastolatka zakołysał się między nimi, ociekając wilgocią.  
Zacisnąwszy dłoń, która przeczesywała ciemne włosy Castiela, na karku nastolatka, Dean pociągnął, zmuszając go, by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. Drugą ręką pogładził szczelinę wzdłuż tyłka Castiela, zataczając palcem kółeczka wokół suchej dziurki.  
\- Miałeś tam kiedyś cokolwiek?  
Nastała chwila ciszy, w której tylko ich ciężkie oddechy wypełniały samochód; okna już całkowicie zaparowały.  
\- Tak – wychrypiał Castiel.  
Dean uniósł brwi i na chwilę zerknął na usta Castiela.  
\- Co?  
\- Moje… moje palce.  
Kurwa. Dean mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Mógł wyobrazić go sobie, leżącego nago na łóżku, otwierającego się palcami.  
\- Nic więcej?  
Castiel pokręcił głową.  
Przerywając, by przez chwilę pomyśleć, Dean szarpał się ze schowkiem, dopóki się nie otwarł. Wymacał na ślepo małą butelkę lubrykantu, o której wiedział, że tam była, i kiedy ją już miał, wycisnął sobie sporą ilość na palce. Przyciągnął Casa bliżej, ciasno do siebie tak, że fiut nastolatka przycisnął mu się do brzucha.  
Oddychali sobie w usta, gdy Dean ostrożnie, jednym palcem, pogładził dziurkę chłopaka. Bawił się, wsuwając się przez krawędź i wyciągając palec znowu, i patrzył, jak zmieniała się twarz Castiela. Miał przymknięte oczy i oddychał z drżeniem.  
\- Tak dobrze? – wymruczał Dean.  
Castiel szybko pokiwał głową.  
\- Więcej – szepnął.  
Dean przejechał mu językiem po szczęce i wsunął kolejny palec. Po drugim nastolatek jęknął, ale on ich nie wyjął, tylko trzymał je tam dalej, dopóki Castiel nie zaczął się kołysać w przód i w tył, zachęcając go do kontynuacji.  
\- Unieś biodra – wydyszał Dean, drugą ręką łapiąc Castiela za cieknącego fiuta. – No dalej… - polizał go po wrażliwym uchu. – Zrób sobie dobrze.  
Castielowi zaparło dech, ale zrobił, co mu kazano, unosząc się i opadając na palce Deana, najpierw powoli, podczas gdy on mu obciągał.  
\- Właśnie tak – wymruczał Dean z aprobatą, gapiąc się w pociemniałe oczy Casa. – Właśnie tak. Lubisz to?  
Castiel oblizał się i kiwnął głową. Jego tyłek ciasnym, mokrym gorącem otaczał palce Deana; chłopak gładko przesuwał się po jego palcach w górę i w dół. Dean był tak twardy, że aż bolało, fiut błagał go o ulgę, mógłby prawdopodobnie dojść po zaledwie kilku ruchach, ale nie było mowy, aby miał sobie odpuścić bieżącą pozycję. Widok na pół ubranego Casa, wciąż w swoim mundurku, czerwonego z podniecenia, podczas gdy ujeżdżał mu palce i pchał fiutem w jego dłoń, był prawdopodobnie najseksowniejszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu widział.  
\- Lubisz się posuwać moimi palcami? – zapytał Dean.  
Nastolatek ponownie skinął głową, teraz już oddychając chrapliwie, i przyspieszył, opierając się ręką o ramię Deana.  
\- Powiedz to – zażądał Dean, całując go w szyję. – Chcę słyszeć, jak to mówisz…  
\- Ja… - wydyszał Castiel. Dean odchylił się, aby patrzeć, jak te lubieżne słowa popłyną z ust. Zaczął mu szybciej obciągać, wciąż obserwując twarz nastolatka.  
\- Powiedz to… - szepnął.  
\- Lubię się p-posuwać twoimi palcami – wysapał Castiel.  
Dean wsunął mu język w usta i mocniej wepchnął palce w tyłek, dotykając tego wrażliwego miejsca, po czym Castiel krzyknął. Dean pchnął ponownie, jeszcze mocniej, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, wydzierając z nastolatka cudowne dźwięki, aż wreszcie, po muśnięciu kciukiem główki i po kilku silnych ruchach doszedł mocno. Cas otwarł usta, zacisnął powieki i pokrył ciepłym nasieniem dłoń Deana oraz jego brzuch.  
Był wspaniały, absolutnie piękny.  
Castiel padł na Deana, przyciskając mu się spoconym czołem do szyi, przy czym wsunął rękę w kombinezon Deana i objął nią jego boleśnie twardego fiuta. Trzeba było dokładnie trzech pociągnięć, aby osiągnął orgazm, pokrywając swój zniszczony podkoszulek jeszcze większą ilością nasienia.  
Dean z powrotem naciągnął Castielowi spodnie i siedzieli tak przez chwilę w swoich ramionach, czekając, by oddechy im zwolniły. Próbował nie myśleć za wiele o tym, jak zareaguje Jo na to, że chciał się umawiać z Castielem, ale z drugiej strony Castiel okazał się starszy, niż oboje myśleli, więc, tak naprawdę, nie była to jej sprawa.  
Co jednak nie oznaczało, że nie zamierzała mu zrzędzić.  
Ku zadziwieniu Deana to Castiel przerwał tę wygodną ciszę.  
\- Ja już znałem twoje imię – wymruczał Deanowi w szyję.  
\- Znałeś?  
\- Yhym, usłyszałem, jak ktoś cię zawołał, kiedy przechodziłem obok.  
\- Ha – urwał Dean. – Gdzie byłeś?  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Nie widziałem cię przez tydzień. Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał Dean.  
\- Och… - Dean czuł, jak twarz Castiela przy jego skórze zaczerwieniła się. – Ja… chodziłem do szkoły inną trasą.  
Dean zmarszczył się i przechylił głowę, by Castiel mógł spojrzeć na niego.  
\- Czemu? – spytał, kiedy te wielkie niebieskie oczy napotkały jego wzrok.  
\- Byłem zawstydzony… po tym, co powiedział Gabriel.  
Dean zachichotał.  
\- Cas, właśnie pozwoliłeś, bym ci zrobił palcówkę, i mówisz mi, że nie miałeś odwagi przejść obok warsztatu po takim komentarzu?  
Castiel zaczerwienił się jak burak.  
\- To co innego – wymamrotał.  
\- A to czemu? – zaśmiał się Dean.  
\- Nie byłem… ja… - zawiercił się Deanowi na kolanach, wyciągając mu luźną nitkę z kombinezonu. – Kiedy jestem… w nastroju… staję się nieznacznie bardziej pewny siebie.  
\- Znaczy się, kiedy jesteś napalony, stajesz się przestępcą seksualnym?  
Castiel westchnął, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy ujrzał wyraźne rozbawienie na twarzy Deana.  
Dean przeczesał palcami ciemne włosy Casa. Nastolatek naprawdę był cudowny.  
\- Więc… mogę cię podwieźć jutro?  
\- M-masz na myśli…? – zająknął się Castiel.  
\- Nie! Nie – powiedział szybko Dean, chichocząc. – Chodziło mi o to, czy mógłbym cię zawieźć do szkoły albo zabrać do domu, cokolwiek.  
Cas przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Czemu? Bo cię lubię i chciałbym cię znowu zobaczyć.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- Naprawdę?  
Dean przewrócił oczami. Jak Castiel mógł w ogóle myśleć, że on nie chciałby go zobaczyć jeszcze raz? W ogóle nie chciał go wypuszczać z samochodu.  
\- Zdecydowanie – powiedział i pocałował go w czoło.


End file.
